Julius Rosenburg
Julius Rozenburg (ジュリアス・ローゼンブルク Juriasu Rōzenburuku), also known as Julie (ユリー Yurī) is a character in anime series Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. Julius debuted in manga chapter 43 of volume 9 and Season 2 of the anime. Julius is a Cool type idol with orange as main theme color. 'Appearance' Julius has short light brown hair and brown eyes. His Spring/Summer outfit consists of red plaid shirt, beige shorts with black belt, black socks, and green sneakers. Sometimes can be seen with black wristwatch. For Autumn/Winter he wears white collar shirt covered in long-sleeved grey vest with red necktie. He also wears black pants that has dark brown belt on, alongside brown leather shoes. As a magical being, no matter the dubbing language, his alter ego is "Tsar Russia", not "Angel Russia". Because he is the only male in Idol United, Julius' idol uniform is different from the other idols. While many idols normally wear shirt and skirt (it depends on the group's theme), Julius Rozenburg wears shirt and medium-length shorts. 'Personality' Julius is attractive, charming, and naïve. He always gives art studies to his best friend Eru. Julius is very proud and cares for people. Julius likes to comfort and encourage the others. Julius enjoys helping take care, even if they are bad friends. 'Chronology' 'Masculine Idol' They head over to the front of art shop and Lucy is still able to detect the scent. But she doesn't know who or what it is. Someone is busy with drawing skills and Aiko comments on how nice its picture looks like. She is flattered when the person reveals she knows who she is, because the person is a friend of theirs. Miku scolds the person out, who is introduced as Julius Rozenburg and it's mentioned that he needs his art studies more and they learn that Julius is actually a male idol! They ask Julius to tell them about himself, so he begins by describing how talented he is with arts and absolute drawing. Which means he can determine what color any picture is just by drawing it once. They mention that he must really love arts, and speaking of, he has just come to Le Rose Fleur. Julius decides to ask for a pastry while asking information about Aiko in a masculine manner. 'Unit Forming' Julius alongside Eru, Tsubasa, Haruko, Akari, and Ritsuko are approached by Léopold Honoré, who asks them to form a new unit which occurs in Episode 130. Manager Cavalier believes that their unit single fits their performance perfectly, and after looking over the lyric sheet, Eru agrees to partner up with Julius, Tsubasa, Haruko, Akari, and Ritsuko. Ritsuko educates Eru on past idol units, saying that it's important for units to exhibit the best side of each member. During a meeting with Shijimi-sensei and Cavalier, Eru, Julius, Tsubasa, Haruko, Akari, and Ritsuko reveal their unit name - SOVIET. Excluding Ritsuko (Angel Poland), the whole personals belong to former SOVIET Union. Angel Devil, who believes they are going to become gang, flies from heaven to Paniverse Elementary School and approaches SOVIET, which causes the unit to failed their actifities. The only mission is the group fights for him. Prior to the start of tournament, in Episode 131, SOVIET was named the top most voted groups in Parijuku, following the separation of Chie Takanashi and Haruna Morizono from that group. 'Reunited as The Slavs' In Season 4 Second Half, SOVIET is now renamed The Slavs (aka The Creative Prince Russia and His Assistants) after the rivalry collapse of Soft☆Germanic and Latin8 (now IC Latina 8). This group now consisted of 11 members with the addition of Clarissa Burić, Kotori Oniyama, Momo Yagami, Miyabi Fukuhara, and Shizuko Kazemachi. On the day before a challenge against Asian Girls Inc, Chie Takanashi and Haruna Morizono also get a confirmation from Mrs. Shijimi that they want to rejoin Julius again, making The Slavs a group consisted of 13 members. Of all idol groups in PC:MLoTT, The Slavs has the biggest number of members. 'Relationships' 'Teammates' Eru Amamiya: They are classmates and long-time friends. Julius often shows Eru his art skills during school break. As a result, Eru sometimes describe Julius as her "younger brother". Haruna Morizono: Julius and Haruna are shown to have a steady friendship throughout the series. She would often offer his advice and would commonly help him with his ideas no matter how ridiculous they were. Ritsuko Usami: Julius enjoys Ritsuko's weather forecast. They also help each other in the classroom, and usually, before going to bed, Julius shows Ritsuko his art projects. 'Rivals' Miku Takamine: Miku is Julius' best friend, whom he suddenly like her. Julius also learn some words in Chinese through her. Yumemi Hayasaka: Julius and Yumemi became good friends when they meet together. Kaede Suzumiya: When they were young, Julius and Kaede used to played together despite being in a different teams, as claimed by Futaba. Kim Bo-young: Bo-young is like a good counterpart to Julius. 'Others' Natsuki Aizawa: Natsuki does not know that Julius is actually a boy. Prior to this, she pretends to beat him when she is swimming. Despite in different groups, the two are best friends. Aiko Hanazuki: Aiko thinks Julius is very cute despite his female-like deep voice and kept trying to convince him to stop using forbidden pitch. She sometimes shows a dependent side towards Julius. Lucy Haywood: They are close friends despite comes from different groups. Both always with each other when they go out. ''Angel Simulator'' schedule Trivia *Birthday: 19 February *Julius also enjoys playing football. It is revealed Episode 170 that he was a member of association football club known as F.C. Paniverse. *His full name could be a reference to Julius Rosenberg, a former American citizen together with his partner Ethel Rosenberg. *Julius is the only male idol so far to not be voiced by a voice actor of same gender. **Initially, in English dub, he was voiced by female VA before switching into male voice actor in Season 3 first half, despite being 11 years old in that season. This could emphasize Julius' certain age (as pre-teen boys have slightly low-pitched voices). *Julius is similar to LeaF from Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You, both of which loves manga or art-related stuffs. Both also want to getting good grades in manga class and school. *Incidentally, his surname, "Rosenburg" might be pronounced like "Luxembourg", a country in Europe. *Her winter attire resembles Naoto Hanazuki (Aiko's father). *In Episode 131, Julius' full name is revealed to be "Julius Aleksandr Pyotr Vladimir Mikhail Rozenburg". *She resembles Light Yagami from Death Note series. *Despite his surname, which is translated to "Field of Roses" in German, he is Russian. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kid Category:Male Category:Slavic Category:Cool Idols Category:Magical girl